Roman Bellic
Roman Bellic (1977-) was a Serbian emigrant to the United States who owned the Express Car Service cab company in Brooklyn, New York City. He was cousins with famous criminal Niko Bellic, and Niko Bellic rescued Roman Bellic from loan sharks such as Vlad Glebov and the Albanian Mob, even rescuing him from being held hostage in a warehouse in the Bronx. Biography Early life Roman Bellic was born in the Socialist Republic of Bosnia and Herzegovina, Yugoslavia in 1977 to a family of Christian Serbs. Roman Bellic was raised alongside his cousin Niko Bellic, and they did not have electricity in their house until 1990, when Roman was thirteen years old. In 1998, Bellic emigrated to the United States with the money that his mother had saved up for him. Unfortunately, his mother would be raped and killed during the Kosovo War; Niko would always tell Roman that she had died in a house fire. Cab business Bellic settled in the Brighton Beach neighborhood of Brooklyn, New York City, which was home to a large Eastern European community. Bellic opened his own small cab company and purchased a cockroach-infested apartment, and he lived in poverty for several years. Bellic met a Puerto Rican immigrant, Mallorie Bardas, and the two of them began a romantic relationship. Bellic would also meet some local criminals, including M.O.B. gang member Jermaine Andrews, Jewish-American car thief Brucie Kibbutz, Hillside Posse second-in-command Little Jacob, Russian Mafia lieutenant Vlad Glebov, and Albanian Mob leader Dardan Petrela, and he would borrow money from the Russians and Albanians for gambling. Bellic fell into the debt of both the Albanians and the Faustin crime family, and he had to deal with the issues surrounding his disagreements with them. The Cousins Bellic apartment, 2008]]In 2008, Roman invited Niko Bellic to come to New York City, claiming that he lived in a mansion with fifteen sports cars and two beautiful women. He disappointed Niko when he showed him his humble apartment, and he introduced Niko to a life of crime in New York City when he had him help him escape from the Albanian loan sharks. Niko would later meet Jermaine Andrews and serve as his getaway driver as the NYPD tried to arrest him in a sting operation, and he also met Little Jacob, working for the Jamaicans. Bellic killed the Albanian loan sharks to prevent them from harming Bellic, and Niko would later make enemies with the Russians after killing Vlad Glebov and mob boss Mikhail Faustin after short periods of working for them. Resolution Roman's apartment and cab depot were both burned down by Dimitri Rascalov, Faustin's successor, after Rascalov failed to kill Niko Bellic at the docks of Red Hook, and Roman and Niko moved into the apartment of Mallorie Bardas' cousin in The Bronx. Roman was kidnapped by Johnny Klebitz and Malc Jackson on the orders of Taras N. Guryev, one of Rascalov's henchmen, and he was tortured by Rascalov's men at a warehouse in Port Morris. However, Niko Bellic rescued him, killing all of the kidnappers at the warehouse before freeing Roman. Roman Bellic would live in The Bronx as Niko became involved with criminal activities in Queens, Manhattan, and North Jersey, and Roman proposed to Mallorie Bardas, who accepted. Their wedding was held in Manhattan, and it was interrupted by a drive-by shooting carried out by Jimmy Pegorino. However, Niko Bellic, Roman Bellic, and Little Jacob would track Pegorino down and kill him on Liberty Island. Afterwards, Roman would return to running his cab business, opening a new depot. Bellic lived happily with his wife Mallorie and their daughter Kate, named for Katie McReary (the victim of the wedding shooting), and he enjoyed a happy friendship with his cousin Niko. Category:1977 births Category:Serbians Category:Orthodox Christians Category:Americans Category:Serbian-Americans Category:Businessmen Category:American businessmen Category:Bosnian-Americans Category:Bosnian emigrants to America Category:Serbian emigrants to America Category:People from Brooklyn Category:People from New York Category:People from New York City Category:Democratic Party members Category:New York Democrats Category:American liberals Category:Liberals Category:Bosnians